Fascination
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: My Work is here now: archiveofourown. org/users/Crystal/works Sequel to Obsessions. Tommy confesses his lip fetish, and gets a little dominate with Adam. Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff Adommy


**Fascination **

Great, I'm barely over my hand obsession and now this. It's all his fucking fault. I swear I can still feel his lips around my cock. Why did he have to blow me? Why did those lips feel so good? So soft and full, that pouted bottom lip I barely want to let go when we kiss. You'd think this would have started long ago. He's been kissing me since the AMA's, but it never really affected me that much. OK I won't lie to myself, some of those kisses were damn good. His tongue is a weapon and those lips added ammo. Now I can't help but look back at the past, remembering those kisses, the times he'd whisper to me, those lips brushing my ear. I shudder now at the thought. This is going to be hell.

Now that he knows how I feel about his hands, I know he's going to mess with me. If he finds out about this... No, no I can't let that happen. I can't let what happened before happen again. I can't handle it. I hate him, I swear. I'm going to stop thinking about this, I swear. Where is my mp3 player? I need distraction.

Ah here we are. Hmm what to listen to? Fuck it, I'll just put it on shuffle. Just as the music starts I feel a tap on my shoulder. I don't want to look up because I know it's going to be him. I slowly look up, holding back the groan that's sitting near my lips. Sure enough, it's him. Does he have fucking ESP or something? I knew I should have just locked the damn door. I stop the music and pull the ear bud out of my ear.

"What Adam?" I swear I sound more annoyed than I really am.

"I'm hungry." He answers.

"So why are you telling me? It's called Room Service."

"I don't want Room Service. I want to go out."

"Well then go. You don't need me to hold your hand." Now I'm getting a bit annoyed.

"You'd like my hand on you." He smirked.

He stops me dead with that. I knew he was going to be like this. I groan, rolling my eyes, playing it off.

"Really? Wow you are lame." I start to put my ear bud back in, when he grabs my wrist.

"Please." He pouts his bottom lip and slides his fingers along my wrist.

Damn him. Damn his hands. Damn that delicious pouted lip. Hell who am I kidding, even before my new found obsession I couldn't resist that pout.

"OK." I sigh pulling the other ear bud out and turning off my player.

"Yay!" He smiles, "Let me go get ready." He walked off into his room.

"By the time you get ready, they'll be closed." I holler into the other room.

"Shut up and get ready yourself." He replies.

I look down at my jeans and T-shirt. This is pretty much ready for me. Not like we're going to a fancy restaurant or anything.

"Just come in here when you're ready." I reply, getting up to straighten my hair.

I run a comb through my hair, then find my hoodie and sunglasses. I sit on the bed again and fiddle with my sunglasses. I know him, it will be at least ten minutes. I can barely hear it, but he is humming to himself as he gets ready. There's something adorable about that. I set my sunglasses on my hoodie and get up walking into his room. Where do I find him? The bathroom of course. I stop and lean against the door frame. He hasn't seen me yet. I keep stealing glances. Watching his hands and fingers as they expertly apply eyeliner. He finishes and takes a once over, critiquing the job he has done. He slips a hand into his pocket. His brow furrows adorably as he searches for something.

"Ha." He proclaims, producing the lip gloss from his pocket.

I'm for it. I know I'm going to get caught staring now. He opens the gloss and slides his finger through it. He brings the finger to his lips and slowly applies the gloss. I can't help but bite my lip. Naturally he spots me then. A smirk slides across his lips as he sees my eyes follow the finger on his lips. Being the bastard that he is, he darts his tongue out, sliding it over the tip of his finger. I shift my weight as my cock twitches slightly. If he only knew the deadly assault the combination of his hand and those lips were unleashing on me.

"What is it kitty?" he says with that damn smug tone.

All I can do is fiddle with edge of my T-shirt. He walks over to me, and slides his slippery finger along my lips.

"I hate you." I mutter under my breath.

"No you don't." His finger slides away from my mouth., so his full hand is sliding along my neck. "Several things tell me you don't hate me. Those eyes for one." His hand slides around to the back of my neck and he tightens his grip. He dips his head, those damn lips touching my ear. "I see the lust in them Tommy, no matter how hard you try to fight it."

I shudder then, the lips, his hand, and the dark whisper in my ear, almost too much for me to bear. I wish I had the strength to push him away. I knew it was going to be like this.

"Adam... Please don't." I finally muster.

"What?" He drags his lips against my neck.

A curse sits as the edge of my lips. He's fucking torturing me. Those fucking lips. It's not even about his hand right now, even though it's moved to my chest, his fingers toying with my nipple through the shirt. I need to regain composure, and I try in vain.

"Aren't you hungry?" It comes out more breathless than intended.

He's back at my ear again, "Yes..." He groans this time and I feel him hardening against my thigh.

"Food." I almost moan the word, "For food." I try again before I get completely lost.

He nips at my neck and I can't fight the moan this time. Nipping and biting are a couple things that make me lose control. With a satisfied sound he bites harder, then drags his lips over the spot.

"Fuck."

I'm slipping, falling fast as those lips keep moving over my neck, kissing, nipping, biting. I give myself away too easily, but he clouds my senses. I glance over into the mirror and catch his eye. There's an evil glint there as he brings his hand up to my neck and into my hair. He yanks my head sideways, giving me a better view of him and my neck. I can't help but watch him as he stares with intent at my neck. He catches my eyes again, his are so dark with hunger as he tears away and goes back to my neck.

"You love my hands on you, don't you?"

"Yes... I..." I trail off as those lips scorch my neck once more.

"There's something else isn't there?"

How the fuck does he always know? No, I refuse. He will not trap me again. I swear I will not let it slip. His hand falls from my hair, working it's way down my back to my ass.

"Tell me kitty. You know I'll find out anyway."

Fucking bastard. Sad part is, he's telling the truth. One way or another he's going to get it out of me. I can't, not so soon after what just happened.

"Adam I..." I pause trying to catch my breath. "I can't. Please just stop."

Somehow I muster the courage and strength to push him away. He pulls back and looks at me. His eyes still full of lust as he falls back against the door. His hand slides down to the bulge in his all too tight pants. Unwillingly my eyes follow. His hand moves over it again and again. My name passes his lips in a long, deep moan.

"Should I stroke it for you Tommy? Mmm you love watching my hands."

God damn him. This is exactly why I can't tell him this. Fucking prick. Taking my last ounce of resistance, I walk out into the room. Away. Away from him. Away from those hands. Away from those lips. I can't go back, no matter how loud his moans are ringing in my ears. No matter how many times he says my name. I wish my imagination would stop with the fucking visuals.

"Fuck." His voice calls out in that all to well known tone.

My mind resists, but my body doesn't. He draws me back that quickly. I return to find him on the floor against the door. That fucking hand working his cock. His head is back against the door. Those delicious lips parted just right, making me wish my cock was between them. My cock throbbed at the mere thought. Praying I won't get caught, my hand slides down over my cock through my pants. I try to stifle the moan, but am unsuccessful. His eyes meet mine then, as he moves up to his knees. Those damn lips mere inches from my hand on my cock. I resist the urge to reach out and grab his hair to pull him closer. His hand still working his cock, he moans my name again. He's staring intently at my hand and what lies beneath it. I can't stop the shiver of excitement that flows through me. Fuck I want those lips on it, that mouth on it. Losing himself in his own pleasure, he places a hand on the floor. Nearly on all fours he looks up at me, slowly sliding his tongue across his lips. So fucking animalistic, at that moment I swear he was going to fuck me within an inch of my life.

"Fuck Adam." He looked so fucking ready. I swear I could come by that look and the lick of his lips.

"Tommy." My name tore from his lips in a near growl.

Panting and grunting he comes, spilling over his hand and onto the floor beneath him. All I can do is stand there stuck in time. I'm fucking rock hard, so close to the edge it isn't even funny. He slowly sits back on his feet and looks up at me. Even after that he's still semi erect, and looks at me with that fucking smirk.

"Are you going to tell me now kitty?" His voice is dripping sex, through the small pants he was making. His hands slide along my thighs. "Do I have to work it out of you?" He moves my hand from my cock, replacing it with his own. "You know I can." His free hand grabs my ass, pulling me closer. "Tell me Tommy." his hand moves on my crotch as he moves his head to rest against my thigh.

Dear fucking god I hate him. His mouth so perilously close to my cock. He's literally nuzzling my thigh. Fuck I want those lips on me. Why is that so damn sexy to me? Probably because he's acting like a little whore at my feet. It makes me want to grab his hair and make him choke on my fucking cock.

No, no, no! I need to stop, I can't let him do it. I feel like my brain is on repeat. I keep hearing the same thing over and over. At least my brain is still somewhat sane. My body is a different story. Every time his moves those lips closer to my cock my hips arch to urge him on.

"Tommy." His voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Tell me what you want kitty." He drags his mouth over my cock through my pants, "What you need."

I bit down so hard on my lip I swear it's bleeding. His hands moves to the edge of my pants, deftly unbuttoning them. He slips his hand inside, fingers grazing my cock. He drags his bottom lip against my cock as he looks up at me. I shudder on the edge of control, dangerously close to letting it spill from my lips.

"Kitty..." It pours from his lips in a breathless whisper, making my whole body tense. My hand moves then, fingers lacing in his dark locks.

"Those lips... those fucking lips." A shiver courses through me as I finally let it out.

The dark laugh comes then, as I knew it would. Fucking bastard. Growing bold, channeling my anger and frustration, my grip tightens on his hair. I twist it tight, forcing his head against me. It's his turn to shudder. I know he was not expecting that. I can't help myself. He's so fucking pretty like that. Playing right into my hands, he pulls my pants down. My cock aching so badly, I moan once it's free. I force him closer again, his lips brushing the tip of my cock. He slowly drags his lips over the tip again and again. Soft whimpers escape his lips as I look down at him. His eyes catch mine, his mouth open slightly, the tip of my cock resting against that delicious bottom lip. He has all the looks of an eager little come slut.

"Hot little bitch." It comes out in a groan.

I smirk then. Adam Lambert, the self proclaimed top, nothing more than a pretty bitch before me. I wonder what else I could get to see that no one else ever could.

"Suck it Adam, put those pretty lips to good use."

Without pause, he sucks the head into his mouth. It's fucking heaven, those lips, that mouth. Still I resist the urge to shove my cock down his throat. He pulls off and looks up at me.

"Like that kitty?" He whimpered, the drags his lips along the length of my cock.

"Yes... Mmm fuck."

I barely get the words out as he takes all of me in one swallow. I grab his hair just to steady myself from the sudden onslaught. He drags his tongue against me as he moves. He is too fucking good. I am so close already. I fear I will shoot any second. I look down at him again to see his hand slowly working his cock. It's my turn to smirk.

"Gonna come while sucking me off aren't you?"

He whimpers around my cock, his eyes answering for him. I twist the hair in my hand tighter.

"You like being a little come slut for me don't you? The self professed top loves being on his knees for me doesn't he?"

He shivers at my words, his hand working faster.

"Make me come Adam."

He pulls off to reply, "Yes..." So breathless, so needy, so hot.

He takes all of me in one slow swallow and I'm lost in pure sensation. He works my cock expertly, licking and sucking.

"Fuck Adam, I'm gonna shoot." I pull him off of me, my free hand grasps my cock. "I want to shoot all over those pretty bitch lips."

A few hard, fast stroke and I'm coming all over those god damn lips. He moans then, my name I think, I'm too lost to tell. My eyes are glued to my come dripping from his lips. The trance broken, by his eyes slipping closed, the ragged breaths.

"That's it bitch, come for me. Show me how much you love being my dirty slut."

"Fuck." is all he can muster as he comes with a shudder.

"Yes, that's it Adam. So fucking pretty when you come."

I reach out and drag my finger through my come on his lips. He's barely recovered, but his tongue darts out, curling around my come covered fingertip. I can't stop the soft moan that escapes my lips. Our eyes meet then, both of us clearly trying to comprehend what has just transpired. I pull away then, suddenly all to aware of what just happened.

I've done it again. I let him get the best of me, but there is something else going on here. I'm not sure either of us are willing to admit it. He wouldn't let just anyone do what I just did to him.

I can't. I can't look at him anymore. Not right now.

Without a word I grab my pants and pull them up. I turn to leave and his hand grabs mine to stop me. I let out a heavy sigh as I hear him get to his feet, straightening himself up. I refuse to turn to look at him. He grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him.

Before I can voice a protest, he kisses me. It's nothing like the others, not playful or lust filled. There's so much emotion in it, my body shivers with the intensity of it. He pulls away leaving us both breathless. I can see the turmoil in his eyes, it's as strong as what I feel. He speaks first.

"Stay with me."

All I can do is not my head. I think the both of us have a lot to talk about.


End file.
